Clamping systems have a clamping element and a pressing device attached to the clamping element having a clamping head. The pressing device transmits the clamping force of the clamping element to the clamping head. For this purpose, the pressing device has a pressing arm, the pressing arm being operationally linked to the clamping element at one end and having an oblong hole on the diametrically opposite free end, in which a fastening rod for the clamping head is situated so it is longitudinally displaceable and rotatable. This fastening rod allows the clamping head to be fixed on the free end of the pressing arm so it is longitudinally displaceable and rotatable.
A clamping system of this type having a pressing device has the disadvantage that the manufacturing use of the clamping system for clamping standard parts required for manufacturing is extremely limited, because the clamping range around the clamping element for clamping standard parts is minimal. In addition, the degrees of freedom in longitudinal displacement and rotational directions around the fastening rod do not offer any security from maladjustments, because the clamping system does not securely maintain the pre-adjusted positions. Finally, costly special designs are to be manufactured for any application which goes beyond the clamping range which may be clamped by the known clamping systems, to be able to fix standard parts for measurement and/or testing by clamping or pressing in test equipment construction. Therefore, only special designs and special productions may fulfill the corresponding auxiliary requirements, which additionally strains the design and manufacturing outlay for motor vehicle components.
For secure chucking of standard workpieces, only the adjustability of the clamping pressure of a clamping system is required. Accordingly, the requirement exists, inter alia, for the further two degrees of freedom, such as longitudinal displaceability and rotatability, to be implemented as fixable positions to reduce the readjustment effort. This requirement also cannot be fulfilled by the universal clamping tool known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,588, because precisely in a clamping tool of this type, the degrees of freedom of the adjustability of the clamping heads do not assume fixed positions in any way during the required readjustment of the clamping pressure.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of the present invention is to specify a pressing device of a clamping system which, using standard parts, allows different clamping positions, these predefined clamping positions being able to be maintained without readjustment during a required readjustment of the clamping pressure. A further aspect of the present invention relates to the expansion of the field of use and/or the enlargement of the possible clamping range, each in consideration of reproducibility using the novel pressing device.